


say it with a question

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kyouya keeps a schedule for his sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

A schedules guides his days from his alarm shrieking to closing his laptop. 

Breakfast is the easiest part. Everyone puts an order with their driver before showering and dressing. No communication between family is necessary. 

Tamaki fills in the lunch space. The only pause in his constant stream of chatter is reminding him to eat. 

"Did you have anything to drink today? Coffee does not count." 

Anything else will cause him headache, forcing an unscheduled stop, but lying to him is worse. 

"I intend to try our new tea samples after lunch." 

Tamaki smiles, relieved, and he feels the headache blooming.


End file.
